Badge Farmer Hunt
Badge Farmer Hunt also known as InternetProblem Presents: Badge Farmer Hunt is a multi-episode of SML Fan Season 3 where there is a badge farmer on SML Wiki & SML Wiki Fanon noticed by InternetProblem & Trikkiboy and they wonder "who is the badge farmer"? WARNING: The chapters may contain blood, gore, violence, and strong language viewer description is advised! Chapter 1: Users Assemble Synopsis At SML Wiki Headquarters, It's just a normal day 'til Trikkiboy & InternetProblem both saw a badge-farmer on the loose who ever is the badge-farmer will be called by them "the wiki's most wanted" Plot The 1st chapter starts with Trikkiboy at SML Wiki Headquarters watching SML Wiki for trolls then came the most devastating thing, a badge-farmer/badge-hunter InternetProblem sees this too then he calls the wiki users to search for the badge-farmer. At SFU studios, MarioFan2009 is letting 20 users know about the 2nd chapter of "Bowser Junior Quits!" There is a phone call which CuldeeFell13 answers he asks hello? while Trikkiboy tells him about he badge farmer news CuldeeFell13 tells MarioFan, Endlesspossibilities and Rh about the news they move to SML Wiki Headquarters for a very important meeting Agonzo, Danzxvfan, Yogurt&Cheese, Mcalel, Spening, Mikelord arrive at SML Wiki Headquarters a few minutes after Endlesspossibilites, MarioFan, Rh & CuldeeFell do they follow Trikki's instructions about how to survive this hunt which include going to a pit of trolls Meanwhile, at Troll's Revenge, Theweirdchosenone asks to vandalism the whole studio while SquidwardPepe asks why don't they just love them Onion Cream declines SquidwardPepe's question saying they are villians French Bird says they need to launch Troll Traps (a parody of bear traps)Onion Cream says yes to that question then they go near Wikia Street and place them near the road. Floppingcheepcheep makes special clothes to survive the hunt for the badge farmer since the trolls could be getting revenge on them Sunny Funny makes a flying car to avoid them Flower from BFDI joins the hunt with Trikkiboy accepting the flying car and there long plan to find the badge farmer begins ending part 1 in a cliffhanger Chapter 2: SMG4 Joins the (not really) party Synopsis After accidently escaping the SM64 Dimension, SMG4 and his characters end up in Wikia Street then the car got extended to a bus, but the trolls are getting much worst Plot The chapter starts with SMG4 playing Big Chungus for the PS4 cause it's based on a meme but he gets a warning stating that there is a tornado hitting SM64 Dimension, SMG4, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Meggy & Fishy Boopkins all get stuck into the tornado hitting higher then the tornado sending them to Wikia Street. Trikkiboy is extending the car 'til a bus then the SMG4 characters fell on him, Trikkiboy afterwards fall from the top of the bus to the ground causing pain, then Spening came to fix his problems, Trikkiboy then was called to drive the bus to "Badges Road" where the badge farmer will be found. Then at troll world, WOWMouse is watching a marathon of Sanjay and Craig but Onion Cream stops him stating his wasting time and needs to stop the users and characters from finding out the badge farmer at Badges Road French bird makes a ton of sockpuppets as back ups incase he dies SquidwardPepe & This article is a stub do the same Onion Cream makes more and they go to Badges Road. As a new dimension to "the troll dimension" is seen, Everyone on the bus like Trikkiboy, Floppingcheepcheep, InternetProblem, Agonzo, Rh, CuldeeFell, MarioFan, Spening, 2epicworlds, SMG4, Jeffy, Joseph, Yogurt&Cheese, Mikelord, Gummy Cow!, ArthurFistMeme and Luigi couldn't handle the take and fall into The Troll Dimension with the bus keeping them in from losing blood ending the 2nd chapter in a cliffhanger. Chapter 3: Troll Prison Synopsis After successfully getting everyone on the bus (with the bus too) to The Troll Dimension Onion Cream, Squidward Pepe, SHREK WES, French Bird, This article is a stub, Theweirdchosenone build a prison while the other users try to get them selves out of the dimension which feels like hell for the people. Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Mikelord56 Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Peach Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes